


赤胆忠心

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, 守护神, 拉文克劳Ben, 斯莱特林Rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	赤胆忠心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243557) by [HeartSabers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSabers/pseuds/HeartSabers). 



第一次看到她的眼睛，它们在黑暗中闪闪发光，反射出闪烁着点缀城堡黑暗轮廓的橙色光芒。 除此之外，他几乎什么也看不见---- 她的长袍跟周围的漆黑的夜融为一体，精致的脸部曲线也被黑暗遮住，所以那个时候他没能见识到她纤细的身体和长满雀斑的鼻子任性的弧度。

但是，她眼中的亮光仍然可以令他的胸膛里生出一种奇怪的紧绷感，这种感觉很不舒服，又使他移开视线。 当他的目光最后游走开时，他发现黑湖天鹅绒般的黑色表面也全是暖色调的光球，在那一刻，他内心深处意识到，她的眼睛注定了要在他的脑海里无处不在。

在接下来的几年里，他记住了她的每一个部分。 她大笑时鼻子皱起的样子；她在图书馆昏黄的灯光下饥渴地读旧书时，扇动的睫毛在脸颊上投下的影子; 她巧克力色的头发每次骑扫帚飞过时太阳反射回来的样子，还有给他的一个挑战性微笑。他全都记住了，但奇怪的是，她反射城堡灯光的眼睛仍然是他梦中最显眼的部分。

“我也不喜欢这样，你懂的？”

她实事求是地说。四目相对时，她轻轻地耸了耸肩。

“什么? ”

“这个，”她解释着，指着他们之间的空间。 “这可不是我梦想的任务，但如果你不再皱眉头，那种不愉快会/指数型地/减少。” 

“我没有皱眉。”

她讥讽地笑了，眼睛注视着窗外飞过的苍翠田野，魔杖在手指间转来转去。 

“你总是皱眉头。 至少对我是这样。” 

Ben深深地咽了咽，嘴唇紧闭，眼睛也盯向窗外。

他们就这样面对面坐着，默默地过了很久，火车在他们脚下隆隆作响，蜿蜒穿过草地和山脉，留下的白色蒸汽像天上的云朵。 

“挺怀旧的，不是吗? ”Rey说这话的时候没看他，但他还是转过头面对着她。

“回去？ ”

“是啊，”她点点头，脑袋靠着窗户。她说话时呼出的气使冰冷的杯子蒙上了一层雾气。 “田野。 气味。 霍格沃茨特快列车。 已经7年了。” 

“感觉不像。” 

“是的。感觉就像昨天一样，”她同意道。 她看向他，眼里有一丝笑意。“你能相信吗？ 从你N.E.W.T.s不及格已经过了七年。”

“我得到了九个 N.E.W.T.s，”他恼怒地低声说，捋着头发。 “/九个/。”

“我也是，”她说，现在微笑已经到了嘴边。 “9个 N.E.W.T.s，9个‘优秀'。”

“真的？我可/从来/没听你吹嘘过那个。” 

他再次向窗外望去，双唇紧闭，双臂交叉在胸前，但是他的余光里还是能看到她的微笑。 

“我就是忘不了，仅此而已。七年级的Ben Solo还召唤不了守护神。”

“我脑子一片空白，想不出有用的记忆，”他说，转身皱着眉头面对着她。 “你不能就这么算了吗? ”

Rey举起双手表示投降，但笑容依然萦绕在她的眼角。

“我的意思是，你的魔杖里确实流出了一些银色的雾，所以... ... ”

/“Rey。”/

“得了得了， 我不提这个了。”

她双臂交叉放在胸前模仿着他的姿势，看起来可不像是要放下这个话题。 还好，她克制了自己足足一分钟。 

”黑魔法防御术超出预期。 说真的，Solo，我……”

“嘿，还记得那次我比你早得到金色飞贼，当时你离它近五十英尺吗？”

“那次糟透了，你/清楚/我的胳膊还没痊愈。” 

轮到他得意地笑了，享受着在她脸上的沮丧。

“你们还是被淘汰了。”

“你真是个混蛋。” 

他耸耸肩，向后靠在座位上。 窗外，天空开始变成金黄。

“你现在还飞吗? ” 她问道，她的声音带着一种Ben不怎么能理解的感觉。 

“不怎么飞了。你呢? ”

“有时候会。 当我们在夏天聚会的时候。 你知道，Poe，Finn，Rose。那帮人。”

“你还跟格兰芬多那伙人混在一起？”

她翻白眼的样子。 总是让他的心停跳一拍。

“天哪，你说这话的时候可真/高傲/。”

“不然呢。”

“做个格兰芬多有什么不好？” 她问道，眼睛微微眯起。 “你全家人都在格兰芬多。”

Ben在座位上不自然地挪动了一下，又耸了耸肩，摸着下巴。

“嗯，我不在。” 

“你不在。”

他竟然记得那么清楚，真是不可思议。 他依然能看到头顶繁星点点的苍穹，鼻子还能闻到木头、石子和烛蜡的气味; 依然能感觉到自己砰砰跳动的心脏，听到等候分院的时候队伍里“Skywalker”的低语声。

/这些窃窃私语似乎加深了他内心深处那种从记事起就一直在深夜拜访他的恐惧。不是斯莱特林，他在头脑中念着，长袍袖子里汗湿的手掌微微抖着。不是斯莱特林。 不要像他的外公。去格兰芬多，跟他舅舅一样；格兰芬多，跟他母亲一样。 格兰芬多是他的命运，是他一直想要的、在充满噩梦的不眠之夜里祈祷的东西。 

“Sanders, Rey！”Holdo教授喊道，女孩跌跌撞撞地向前走去，大眼睛里充满了同样的恐惧和着迷。 分院帽遮住了她的巧克力色的头发和栗色的眼睛，在大礼堂整整一分钟的沉默里，他发誓自己的胃已经结成了冰。

“斯莱特林! ” 帽子终于叫了出来，女孩在一阵羞涩的掌声中摇摇晃晃地走向长桌。

那一刻，就算他被身披黑斗篷的人纠缠了千百个不眠之夜，Ben十一年来第一次觉得，做个斯莱特林听起来也没那么糟。 

但是当他头上的分院帽最终喊出“拉文克劳! ”的时候，他的心还是陷了下去。是因为他想去格兰芬多，肯定只是因为他想去格兰芬多。

他确信这一点。/

“Ben？你在听吗？”Rey的声音出现在耳边，把他从记忆里拉出来。

“对不起，什么？”

“我刚问你还在不在跟法斯马一起训练。她是我见过最好的击球手。每次都救我的命。”

仅仅想到Rey全速冲向一个游走球以甩掉Poe Dameron就让Ben后背发凉。

“是你太鲁莽了。” 

“哦，想必你是拉文克劳有过最小心、最镇定的找球手。”

“闭嘴。” 

“你闭嘴。 我问了你一个问题。”

“什么? ” 

“法斯玛，”她强调着，扬起一根眉毛。 ”魁地奇。”

“哦，”他一边回答，一边用手指拨弄着头发。 他的神经抽了抽。“不，我们不怎么说话了。” 

Rey抬起头，困惑地皱起额头，眼睛里闪烁着他叫不出来的东西。 

“哦。 惨烈的分手? ” 

“你说什么? ”

“这就是你们不再说话的原因吗？惨烈的分手？你们以前形影不离。” 

Ben眯起眼睛，绞尽脑汁想要理解她的话。 

“我们是好朋友，是的。 但是从来没有...…/像那样/。 我们只是现在超级忙，就这样。” 

“哦，”Rey又低声说，皱起眉头向窗外望去。 “我以为你们在一起。我的意思是，每个人都这么以为。” 

“每个谁? ”

她耸了耸肩，眼睛仍然盯着田野上漫开的粉红色的薄暮。

“每个人。 有些女孩甚至问了她。 五年级。小贝对你有点意思，我觉得。”她咕哝着，翻了个白眼，好像任何人对他有感觉的想法都是/荒谬/的。 差不多吧。 “所以她问了小法，你知道的。 女生的密码。” 

“她说我们只是朋友，对吧? ”

她当然会这么说。 这是事实。 为什么小法会在这么蠢的事情上说假话？ 

Rey不置可否地耸了耸肩，仍然摆弄着她的魔杖。

“没有。其实她笑了。 咯咯笑。 然后告诉小贝不要屏住呼吸，因为，我引用一下，‘他的心已被俘虏。'所以我只是，嗯，做了假设。”

Ben移开目光，为他作出留长头发的决定而感谢每一个他能想到的神。面红耳赤，他厚厚地咽了口唾沫，摆弄着长袍的褶边。 “完全不知道她在说什么。”

//“天呐，Ben，你太爱她了，都有点悲伤了。” 

“别说了。”

“陷得太——深了。”

“我没有。” 

“其实还挺好玩的。你应该看看你今天在魔药课上的表情—”

“小法。”

“我是说，她很棒。 品味不错。 从没见过有人飞得这么快。”

“我就可以飞那么快。”Ben咕哝着，把另一块鹅卵石扔过闪闪发光的黑湖面。

“你懂的，”法斯马说，挑选着一块鹅卵石，顺便给了他一个侧脸笑。“我认为你们俩是彼此的另一元。在每一个方面。”//

“也许她只是想惹小贝，”Rey随意地说，耸了耸肩。 “无所谓了，我去问一下预计什么时候到站。我跟Maz说我们七点左右到。” 

“行，”Ben回答。 “跟我说一声。”

Rey点点头，起来开门的时候明显在避着与他对视。当她消失在走廊里时，他自己那紧张的声音仍在耳边回荡。  
_________________

当他们走到三把扫帚的时候Ben的腿已经开始发酸，但是在月光下，面对着Rey几近黑色的跳动的头发和随着她每一步而摆动的臀目，这种酸痛可以让他分心。

“你太慢了，”她回过头说，在前门温暖的灯光下等他，手插进长袍口袋。

“你走得更快的原因和你飞得更快的原因一样，”他咕哝着，闷闷把公文包放在木门槛上。 “你跟家养小精灵差不多大小。”

Rey嘴巴在义愤之下张得大大的，他看见她的手在口袋里攥成拳。 “你说什么？ 我是/正常/尺寸，谢谢你了。 你有/巨怪/那么大，那也不是我的错，你——”

“Ben Solo！” Maz打开前门哭喊着，她的大眼镜反射出他们头顶上的光线。 “Rey Sanders！忘了老Maz，是不？ ”

“永远不会，”Rey说，满脸笑容俯下身来，拥抱了这个小小的女人。 这微笑——是无忧无虑、至真至诚、发着光的微笑；是流露出真正的爱和幸福的微笑。 在他对她的所有幻想中，收到一个这样的微笑是他藏得最深的一个。

“Benjamin，”Maz嘟囔着，双手举向他的脸。 它们都没能伸他的胸部。

“Maz，”他回答，弯下腰去接受她的拥抱时，忍不住笑了。”

“好久不见，孩子。 你妈妈怎么样了？还有你爸爸？”

“挺好的。挺好的。还没有把对方干掉。”

“给他们点时间，”Maz低声说，转过身去，推开门，向他眨眨眼。 “来吧孩子们，吃饭了。”

果然，一张摆满碗盘的小桌子在角落里等着他们，与充满嗡嗡声的屋子隔绝。 

“哦，羊排！”Rey呻吟了一声，坐下时闭上了眼睛，沉浸在幸福中。 Ben在她对面坐下，厚厚地咽了口唾沫。 

“奶油土豆泥。 你的最爱，”Maz笑着，轻轻地拍着Rey的大腿。 “我去给你拿点喝的，等一下。”

“我们不应该喝酒，Maz，”本说，尽量不看Rey，因为她刚抓了一块羊排，现在把手指舔干净。 “我们还有几个小时就要出发了。” 

“黄油啤酒，不是火焰威士忌。” Maz转过身，不屑地挥着手走开了。 “天知道你们这些孩子可以办好。”

在他对面，Rey耸耸肩，给自己盛了满满一大勺土豆泥。

“喝点黄油啤酒对我来说没问题。”

Ben叹了口气作为回应，开始装他自己的盘子。

“我们必须保持警惕。”

“哦，对不起，疯眼汉。” 

“Rey。” 

“你能不能不要那样念我的名字? ” 她愤愤地放下叉子说。

“哪样？ ” Ben问道，他的眉头困惑地皱了起来。

“就像...…”她在空中用手比划着，眼睛在他的脸上游荡。 “我说不清，就是那些... ... ”她的手落到膝盖上，最后深深地呼出一口气，又拿起叉子。 “没什么。” 

“不，拜托了，教教我！ 我不知道有什么正确的方法来念你见鬼的----”

“抱歉打断你们调情，”Maz边说边把三杯黄油啤酒放在桌子上。 

Rey讽刺的笑正中Ben的胸膛。“但是有人能跟我说说吗？魔法部的人一个字都不告诉我。”

Ben清了清嗓子，戳着他的羊排，又把叉子放下。

“他们具体是怎么跟你说的？”

“他们就问了我是不是还有/这个/，”她回答，说着从长袍口袋里掏出一根有纹理的黑色魔杖。 它反射着他们头顶上摇曳的烛光，随着Maz的小指转动。 “我就像它是我的命一样守护它，直到你们两个来领它。 现在，告诉我：你们这些孩子打算用卢克的魔杖做什么? ”

“这是我们计划的关键部分，”Rey边说边用餐巾纸擦着嘴角。 “一个扳倒他们的计划。” 

“他们? ” Maz问道，身子前倾，声音低沉。 “是... ... ”

“是的。 ”Ben的声音沙沙的，所以他唑了一小口啤酒。 “你肯定以及听说了那些谣言。”

“那么说，是真的了，”Maz听起来有些紧张，但却出人意料地坚挺。“保王党。”

“没错，”Rey低声说，她的眼神透出一丝痛苦，闪烁出Ben的，然后转回Maz。“几个月前，Ben设法潜入了这个组织。 他一直伪装成双面间谍，向他们提供有关魔法部的可控信息。 骗取他们的信任。”

“显然，是Vader大人的继承者，”Ben杯沿边讽刺地抽动着的嘴唇喃喃自语。 这些话在他嘴里像胆汁一样。

“一点不错。” Rey说这话的时候声音听起来很柔和。 带着一丝可怜。差一点就是善意的了。

“是Snoke吗? ” Maz问道，Ben点点头，放下酒杯，舔了舔嘴唇。

“是的，但是我还没有找到他。 Snoke总是被包围着。 他们的总部戒备森严。 我们需要整个傲罗部的人都去。”

“孩子，你和Rey很强大，但你们不是整个傲罗部门。”

“是的，”Rey低声说，摇摇头。 “但我们可以让他们进去。 如果我们能施反幻影显形咒。”

“如果... ... ”Maz喊了出来，Ben和Rey嘘了一声。

“如果你施反幻影显形咒? ” 她用震惊的声音重复道。

“这些咒语是有/规矩/的。 他们不/接受/被任何人提起。 他们... ... ”

“很幸运，”Ben平静地说，眼睛紧盯着Maz。 “Rey不是普通人。 我们十二岁的时候，她就学会了无声变形术。 /十二/岁。 要是有人能做到这一点，那个人就是她。”

他能感觉到Rey的眼睛盯着他，但是他没转过身看她。 

“我们必须阻止他们，Maz。你没忘记那场战争。” 

Maz深深地咽了咽，靠在椅背上，有点像不知不觉地点着头。

“计划是什么? ” 

“他们要求他证明忠心。” Rey解释说，把胳膊肘支在桌子上。 “巩固Ben作为Vader继承人的地位。”

“那就是你? ” Maz扬起眉毛问道。

“不是。 那是卢克 · 天行者，”Ben回答，又喝了一口啤酒。

“你是... ... ”Rey点点头，一脸认真。 “服用复方汤剂。以卢克的身份潜入他们的总部。” 

“你还是不知道那个傻孩子藏在哪儿? ” Maz低声说着，眉毛间露出一道愤怒的皱纹。

“不知道，”Ben简短地说。 “不过，我们从他的长袍上找到了一缕头发，所以... ... ”

“所以今天我就是卢克了，”Rey安慰地笑着看着Maz。那个女人只是摇摇头，难以置信地把双臂交叉在胸前。 

“那么其他傲罗怎么知道你做到了呢？ 如果你们还没把自己弄死 的话? ”

Rey听着笑了，从口袋里掏出一枚金加隆，在指关节上滚来滚去。 这让Maz窃笑起来。

“一枚施了魔法的加隆？真是个老古董。” 

“效率很高，”Ben说，看着这枚硬币在Rey手中闪闪发光。 “在战争期间起了大作用，不是吗?”

Maz沉沉地叹了口气，无奈地耸了耸肩。

“孩子们，你们简直是疯了一般的勇敢和愚蠢。” 

“谢谢，”Rey隔着杯说，Ben忍不住侧着脸朝她笑。 

“你们是从这里幻影移形吗? ” Maz问，嘴唇仍然撅着，一脸不赞同。 

Ben点头回应。 “是的，我们也没办法。会议就在今晚。”

“好吧，”小个子女人说，在她站起来之前喝完了剩下的啤酒。 “如果出了什么差错，你就幻影移形回来。战争期间抵抗组织施下的保护魔法还在。应该会让他们更难追踪你们。”

她带着一丝微笑，再次拿起魔杖，小心翼翼地把它放在Rey手中。 “你保重。 你们两个。 /看在梅林的份上 /，动身之前向对方坦白吧。会给你们力量。”

当Rey的眼睛和Ben的对视时，他看到了她脸上也有跟自己一样的困惑。 

“向对方坦白什么? ” 她问道，但是Maz已经走到房间中央的一张大桌子旁。

“Maz？向对方坦白什么? ” Ben喊起来来，但她一直没有回头。  
_______________

幻影显形总是一种非常不愉快的经历，但是Ben有一种奇怪的感觉，就是他胃的不舒服与此无关。这一次似乎与他青春期以来一直垄断着他所有性｜幻想的女人现在看起来像他的舅舅这个事实有关。 

“啊，我知道你为什么要刮胡子了，”Rey用卢克的声音刮着胡子说。 “这太不舒服了。

“戴上兜帽，”Ben紧咬下颌告诉她，他们沿着灯光昏暗的街道走着。在寂静的夜晚，脚步声在湿漉漉的鹅卵石上回荡，鹅卵石反射出白色和淡蓝色的月光。

“我没准备摘下来。” 

“那好。 我们就快到了。”

Ben单手搂住Rey的上臂，他早就知道如果是她自己的身体，他紧紧搂住她的手会感觉到瘦而坚实。

“你没必要对我动粗。”

“你是个囚犯，卢克舅舅。”

”我被施了夺魂咒，/小本本/。” 

“我舅舅不叫我/小本本/，”Ben恼怒地低声说，Rey耸耸肩。

“错过了的机会。

Ben停下了脚步，深呼一口气，拽了拽Rey的胳膊想让她也停下来。

“Rey... ... ”

“又怎么了? ”

“看着我。就一小会儿。” 

她在他前面一点停了下来，在走向他之前，眼睛总是瞟着他在她胳膊上的手。

“听着。”Ben看到了天蓝色的眼睛，不是榛绿色时，他沮丧地呻吟了一声。“这些人，他们... ... 他们会说一些... ... ”

“Ben，”Rey亲切地呢喃道，微微朝他笑着。“我是个麻瓜出生的斯莱特林。我想我都听过那些话了。”

她的手捏了一下他的前臂，然后又笑了。 “我还是一个训练有素的傲罗。就算有人丢下炸弹，我也不会破坏这项任务。”

“我不担心你搞砸任何事。 我只是... ... ”

“嘿，”她低声说。 “我们会没事的。 走吧。” 

Ben深深地吸了一口气，点点头，继续沿着路行进。 当他们走到第七根灯柱时，他安慰状地捏了捏她的胳膊，指引她走到路中央，又从腰带上抓起魔杖。 他蹲下身来，仔细观察着铁制检修孔盖复杂的图案，用魔杖敲了三下方形的缺口。 他站起来，拿开魔杖时，面前闪闪发亮的鹅卵石抖动起来，向四面八方滑去，慢慢地陷入沥青路面，形成了通往地面的楼梯井。

“竖起屏障，”他低声说，然后向前走了一步。 “摄神取念是他的强项。” 

他们走下楼梯，最后到了一个巨大的圆形中庭，周围的世界变得越来越暗。石墙被挂着的火把染成了橘黄色，但是Ben在坚决地走过房间，朝一扇大铁门走去，没有环顾四周。

“Kylo Ren，”他严肃地说，同时逼着自己摆出若无其事的表情。 “和卢克 · 天行者。”

听了这番话，门上的铁叶图案开始移动，潮湿的石墙发出深沉的隆隆声，三把锁连续咔嗒一声打开。 

Ben没有看Rey，向前走了一步，打开门，走进了一条他已经非常熟悉的冰冷走廊。 他轻轻地抓住她的手臂，领着她穿过长长的走廊，最后走到一个隐蔽处，Ben用魔杖轻敲墙上一块熟悉的凸起的砖头。 随着地面的下陷，墙围在他们身边呼啸着，把他们拖进了Snoke的巢穴深处。

当他们向下走的时候，Ben感受到脑海里有一个轻轻的推力——一个明亮而熟悉的存在，邀请他过去，给他访问她的思想的许可证。

摄神取念在她身上轻而易举。 

“我们会没事的，”她的思绪通过他们的链接传过来，他更多的是感觉到，而不是听到。他的余光瞄到她茫然地看着前方，所以他没有转过头来与她进行对视，他的回答仅限于一阵恼怒的反对声。 

“我说了竖起屏障。”

“竖起来了，”她小声回答，这一次他几乎可以看到在脑子里看到这些话。 “他们总是竖着的，不是吗? ”

她的思想在他的脑海里，这总会让他感觉到一点什么——感觉到似乎是她无意中灌进他心里的哀伤，而这让他想要表达出来。给她看他第一次看到她的眼睛时的感觉; 向她展示他第一次看到她飞行时的胃是如何颤动的; 告诉她每次他们的肩膀掠过、风呼啸过耳边时他的心如何扑腾；让她知道他是如何珍藏她的每一个微笑。

不知怎的，他想在他们走进那个房间之前向她坦白一切，但是他还没能弄清这种冲动，她已经不在了。

然后她就像他要求的那样，重新立起自己的心墙。

电梯在震动中停了下来，碎石的声音十分刺耳，同时一个巨大的房间出现在他们面前。

墙上挂着厚厚的血红色窗帘，露出几块潮湿的石头。帘子还悬挂在房间两边高大的柱子上，形成凹处和缝隙，缝隙里塞满了豪华的红色沙发和脚垫。 在房间的另一头两侧站着两个摄魂怪，一个身着金色衣服、面目全非的高个子男人从一张王座椅上站了起来，张开双臂。

“Kylo Ren，”他用令人毛骨悚然的声音说道，Ben竭力抵抗侵袭他的脊椎的寒气。

“Snoke大人，”Ben答道，鞠了一躬，然后向前走去，引着Rey走向那个人。 

“学着点，孩子们。 观察，学习。 这才是忠诚的样子。” 

Snoke的声音在墙上回荡，房间里的每一双眼睛似乎都注视着他们。大约有八个保王党—Snoke的亲信圈子。每天睡觉前，Ben都沉浸在看着他们每一个在阿兹卡班慢慢腐烂的幻想里。

“很难吗，孩子？ 找到他？ 降伏他? ”

“当然，”Ben回答，Snoke露出残缺不全的微笑，走近了一些。 

“告诉他把兜帽摘下来。” 

Rey一动不动，直到Ben以他所能发出的最深沉、最威严的语气命令她。

“摘下兜帽。” 

忽隐忽现的火把照亮了卢克 · 天行者的脸，房间里传来一片喧嚣，像野火一样传遍整间屋子。 

“很好。 好极了。”

Rey的眼睛盯着Snoke，奇怪地不能对焦，她脸上的表情让Ben紧咬自己的脸颊内侧，压着一丝微笑。

她很容易被误认为受到了夺魂咒的影响，但是Ben知道这表情的真正含义。他已经见识过无数次了; 她走过大厅，一言不发就让他倒楣，每次他都看到了。

无声咒。 她的专业领域。 

他下意识地努力不去看她的手，因为她顺从地把它们扣在身后，在她的斗篷下面，这样就不会引起人们的注意。她的手指肯定缠在她的魔杖上，手里攥着一枚闪亮的加隆。

就在此时，Snkoe那令人厌恶的微笑转向Ben。 

“天行者的魔杖? ” 

“在这，”Ben回答，从长袍口袋里拿出来。

那个人用苍白的长手指裹住黑胡桃木，咧开嘴笑了。

“非常，非常好，”他说着，转过身来，举起了魔杖。 “卢克 · 天行者的魔杖，”他宣布说，然后转身把魔杖交还给Ben。

“现在，我忠实的徒弟，Vader大人的继承人... ... 完成你的使命。”

他退后一步，指向ey，话语的含义变得清晰。

“向世界展示他们的英雄是多么的软弱。 巫师一旦喜欢上泥巴种，就会变得多么/微不足道/，多么/可有可无/。” 

Ben咬紧牙关，紧握着卢克魔杖的指节发白。他挺起肩膀，向前迈了一步，转身面向Rey。 

蓝眼睛刺进他的，请求他再等一会儿。 

/就快到了/，他内心深处有个声音在低语。 我就快到了。

“卢克 · 天行者，”Ben大声说道，声音传遍了整个房间。他转身面对保王党。“Vader大人的血脉，被泥巴种的观念腐蚀。 他要为他父亲的堕落付出代价。为我外祖父的失败负责。/叛徒！/ ” 

“/叛徒/! ” 整个房间的人齐声呐喊，Ben咽了一口唾沫。

”“但我会完成我外祖父的事业。我要争取属于我们的东西: 一个巫师的黄金时代，没有不纯之血的玷污。一个真正的魔法政权，齐心协力，恢复我们应有的地位。/权力！”

“权力！” 保王党们喊出回应，Ben深深地呼了口气，转回身去。

就那么一毫秒，Rey的眼里闪过了什么，他懂了。

“是时候把这个渣贱从世上抹去了，”他说，她难以察觉地点点头。

/现在/，一道温暖的光线在他心灵深处告诉他。他迅速地转过身，一道明亮的红光闪过，Snoke的魔杖向他飞来。

他把背靠在Rey的肩膀上，感觉她的肩膀疯狂地与他同步移动，向房间里发射咒语，这个时候仿佛整个世界都静了下来。 他看见Snoke的嘴猛烈地动着，指着他们，退闪开找着要一根魔杖。 他看到绿色的恶咒切开左右的空气，击中墙壁，割破窗帘，他没挡住任何一个，差点头都没了。

然后喧闹声回到他的耳里，而他的整个世界都聚焦在Rey身上，她的哭喊在他的脑海里回荡。

/我们需要掩护。 我们需要争取时间。 他们在哪儿？/ 它说。他撅起嘴唇，在他们侧身向房间的一边躲闪时发出了令人惊愕的咒语。

他把Rey按在柱子后面，保护她免受死亡咒语，闪闪发光的汗珠顺着她的太阳穴滚了下来。 

“你用那加隆了吗? ” 他喊道。

“用了！” 她回答说，她的呼吸微弱而痛苦。 “他们怎么这么慢? ”

“你确定解除了咒语? ”

“去他妈的Ben，确定！ ”

“好吧，去我的！” 他尖叫着，躲闪着头顶飞过的乳白色咒语。

Rey的眼睛闪着炽热的光芒，她的脸上露出一种他再熟悉不过的坚定神情。

“我们可以再拖住他们一会儿! ” 

“不，Rey，我们必须——”

可是她已经走了，又一次投入了战斗。 复杂的咒语随着她的手腕每一次优雅的轻弹和旋转洪流般从她的魔杖尖闪出；她的步法是在混乱中表演的平稳而暴力的芭蕾。

他可以一辈子看着她战斗，假如没有一阵阵的咒语从他头上呼哧呼哧地飞过。于是他跟在她后面出击，风格更加沉重，也更具攻击性，把左右的躯体推向墙壁。 

在闪烁的灯光和大声念咒的旋风中，他瞥见一个昏迷的身体上的金色，显然是在找一根魔杖。

“/强力爆破！/ ”Ben指着附近的一根柱子喊道。

它缓慢地崩塌，伴随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，地面在他脚下颤抖，坍塌将屋子笼罩于尘土和烟雾中。

他看着一块沉重的石头落下，灰尘和污垢粘附在他的皮肤和头发上，Snoke和他的几个追随者都被困在房间的角落。 

他那得意洋洋的目光只多停留了一秒钟，但那一秒钟太长了。 

当他转过身去在灰尘中寻找Rey的时候，一道白光划破了深灰色的烟雾，在他的胸腔里引起了灼热的疼痛。

“Ben！ ” 他听见Rey大叫，但是他看不见她。 “BEN！ ”

他一定是尖声叫了出来了。 但他说不清。 他只知道自己现在躺在地上，猩红的血液从他的指间涌出，混合着煤烟和灰尘，他试图止住他身上裂开的伤口。

“BEN!”

他颤抖的手设法在地板上找到了魔杖，就在他的臀边。在他更努力地试着对伤口施加压力的时候，他在周围施了一个微弱的防护咒。

“BEN！不！ BEN！”他现在可以看到她在和三个人同时对峙和旋转，她决斗风格的优雅和愤怒在卢克的身体里显得如此陌生。

他的目光边缘开始模糊不清，他想如果他临死前看到的最后一幕景象是她的打斗之态，他也不会怎么介意。 

如果这就是死亡，那就让人感到不快了。 一秒之后，世界变得越来越冷，越来越潮湿，他周围的空气变得冰冷，保护性的穹顶在他周围摇曳，最终完全消失。 

也让人感到绝望。

他试着回想自己曾经有过的任何快乐的想法——任何关于他父亲教他飞行的记忆，他母亲在晚上抱着他的记忆，Rey把金色飞贼举过头顶，向喧闹的人群炫耀的时露出胜利的笑容。 

然而，他所有最快乐的回忆似乎都被榨干了，他突然害怕死亡。

就在那时，他看到了他们。

两个披着斗篷的人穿过闪着咒语的乳白色尘埃云，每过一秒就向他靠近一点，同来的是寒冷和恐惧。 

“BEN！摄魂怪，他们...BEN！”

不。 不是这样。 他很乐意在Snoke老巢肮脏的地板上流血而死，但他的灵魂是他的。他几乎感觉不到手指缠绕着魔杖，指向那两个模糊的、散发着腐朽气息的轮廓。

//  
他对着医院侧楼的白色天花板眨眼，一切令人眼花缭乱，他的眼睑感觉好像是铅做的。 

“Ben？”

他死了吗？ 这是天堂吗？ 天使有Rey的声音吗？ 

“Ben，你醒了吗？ 我的天，Ben。” 

当他把头转向她的方向时，他身上的每一根纤维都在疼痛，她的脸在昏暗的晨光中时隐时现。

“什么... ... ”他粗声粗气地说，但是疼得太厉害了，所以他皱起了眉头。

“不，不，不要... ... 不要说话。 别说话。 你从扫帚上摔下来了。 我很抱歉，Ben，我真的很抱歉，我挡了你的路，当时你正在做朗斯基假动作，而你... ... 你就... ... ”

可以看清她的眼睛了，现在，Ben看到了它们红色的边缘和肿胀，黑眼圈在她的金色皮肤上看起来像是瘀伤。

“我一直待在这里，等你... ... 我给你带了一只巧克力蛙。 我是说，我知道这不算什么，但是... ... 天哪，Ben，我真对不起。”

当她拨开他脸上的一缕潮湿的头发时，她的手指擦过他的前额，使他疼痛的身体发出颤抖。 

“你很痛苦吗？ 见鬼，这太蠢了，你当然很痛苦。”

“我想我还死不了，”他呻吟着，润湿他干裂的嘴唇，她的抚摸仍幽灵般在他的皮肤上徘徊。 

“拜托了，”她低声说，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。 “如果不和你打比赛，我觉得我再也不想打魁地奇了。”  
//

“/呼神护卫/！”

他的前腿优雅地从Ben的魔杖尖滑落，紧接着是头部，然后是他的身体，最后是他的后蹄。银色的夜骐优雅地张开翅膀拍打着，然后冲向摄魂怪，冲淡了充满房间的黑色尘埃，成为乳白色的、闪闪发光的薄雾。

他守护神的光芒照亮了Rey的脸，这是他看到的最后一件东西，随后一连串响亮的爆裂声表示有几个人刚刚幻影移形进了房间。


End file.
